


in good faith

by evanescent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Alternating, Pining, set after spring high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescent/pseuds/evanescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds with such a ridiculous insinuation, but I tried and I really can’t come up with explanation for this,” he says eventually. “At first I thought you maybe wanted help with buying a gift for someone, but we just – hung out, I suppose.”</p><p>Alisa wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and gives him a good-natured look.</p><p>“That’s exactly the truth! I’d call it a shopping-bonding experience, so we get to know each other a little better and things won’t be awkward when you become a part of the family,” she explains. Well, Yaku thinks her words are supposed to be an explanation, but he’s even more lost than before.</p><p>-</p><p>Yaku tries to understand why Lev's sister wants to go shopping with him, and fails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in good faith

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the idea came around after chapter 194 and alisa's reaction to akane's (somewhat short-lived) "crush" on lev. the whole exchange was delightful i'm so grateful for nekoma sisters
> 
> so anyhow, this yakulev was supposed to be a comedy of misunderstandings, but then Feelings got in the way and it turned out more like a bittersweet fluff with a little humour mixed into it. (maybe it's for the best i can't write actual funny things rip) i hope it's okay, though
> 
> off we go!

Alisa knows that she tends to jump to conclusions too quickly and without taking all factors into consideration – it seems to be a family thing, to be honest – but she likes to think that given the matter on hand enough time and thought, the outcomes she reaches are hardly ever wrong.

Precisely, this is how a striking realization comes upon her one Saturday afternoon: in one moment, she’s drinking her tea, watching as Yaku shakes his head and yanks Lev down to fix his hair, fussing around him with a faint blush, and in the next, she’s letting out a small, “Oh!” and almost spilling the tea all over herself .

“Nee-san! Are you alright?” Lev asks as both he and Yaku whip their heads to look at her, startled.

Alisa laughs and clears her throat. “Don’t worry, I just spaced out for a moment. Happens to all of us.”

Her brother looks thoughtful and grins suddenly. “Does it make you an airhead?” he asks. “Everybody keeps telling me I’m one, so maybe it runs in the family.”

“They’re telling you that because it’s true,” Yaku states mercilessly. “It sure showed when we were going over your English notes today.”

“But Yaku-san…!”

 _Yes_ , Alisa thinks to herself, looking at the bickering boys in front of her from a new angle, now more composed and relaxed after reaching the conclusion, _Mori-kun definitely has a crush on Lyovochka and considering how well I know my little brother, it’s mutual_.

Over the course of last few months, ever since her brother started attending Nekoma High and spending most of his time either playing or talking about volleyball, Alisa has taken a liking to Lev’s teammates, even if she hasn’t been seeing them very often. Lev’s stories were making up for that and soon enough, Alisa felt like she knew all about captain Kuroo-san with his crazy bedhair and fumbling explanations, generally uninterested in everything Kenma-san who, at the same time, managed to be scarily intense about certain number of things, and finally, there was Yaku-san, who started out as, “a ruthless but such a short senpai!” to quote.

The whole volleyball thing had another side to itself as with time, Lev started apologizing for coming late to dinner because he had been either practising or staying in the library to study, almost always with someone from the team, Yaku seeming to be one of these people more often than not. Their mother didn’t mind that at all, glad to hear Lev was making friends and playing a sport he liked, as well as keeping up with homework. Come to think of it, she was the one who said that Lev should bring one of them over for dinner and not so surprisingly, Lev took the advice. Sadly, Alisa wasn’t present during the first time Yaku came over, but she hoped to catch him some other time; she had met him and the team before, but it was brief and so, she still was curious.

When it finally came to meeting Yaku out of his uniform and school setting on some windy Sunday, it turned out he was things Lev said, but also more, with his polite manners and indoor voice stuttering as he apologized for intrusion and introduced himself – unnecessarily so, but Alisa was glad to shake hands with him. Having more tact than her brother, she didn’t call Yaku short or pointed out his (not so impressing yet endearing) height, but she stated he was cute – not to tease or make fun of him, but rather to share her honest impression – giving Lev a good-natured pat on the shoulder as he nodded in agreement. Alisa remembers Yaku’s whole face turning bright red and he didn’t even kick Lev very hard for saying, _Yaku-san, are you angry? Your face sure looks like it!_

Come to think of it, she should have seen this coming from the start.

However, now that she’s aware of this development, Alisa is struck with a sudden dilemma: what is she supposed to do? Approximately twenty-three scenarios run through her head, some of them involving baking, Russian operas or collies (or all three), other featuring her being quiet about the discovery and letting them figure things out at their own pace. Which, to say, would take time; haven’t they wasted enough of it already?

In the end, Alisa settles for one thing she knows with absolute certainty she can do.

“Mori-kun,” she calls, leaning in the doorway to the hallway as Yaku steps into his shoes, getting ready to leave. He looks up to her politely. “Would you go shopping with me next Sunday?”

“Um, shopping?” Yaku sounds as confused as he looks. “For… clothes or something? With you and Lev?”

“Ah, without Lyovochka,” Alisa tells him quickly, glancing over her shoulder; apparently, Lev’s still in the kitchen, so she can proceed with the plan. “Not necessary clothes, but more like, you know, stuff.” She makes a wide gesture with her hands.

Yaku watches her with expression she can’t quite read and it worries her a little. He shuffles in his tracks. “I’m not sure if I’m the best person to ask…? Besides…”

“Oh, don’t worry! You’re the best person for this, the only one, really,” Alisa reassures him with enthusiasm that seems to do little to soothe his uneasiness.

“Alright, if you say so… See you on Sunday, then.” Yaku lingers in the doorway for a moment, almost like he wants to say something else or maybe have Lev see him off, but eventually he just bows and walks out, closing the door with a soft click.

Shrugging off somewhat strained mood the conversation left behind, Alisa claps her hands together in a sense of first step to accomplishment. There’s still one matter that needs to be resolved, though.

“Lyovochka, could you call Akane-chan’s brother?” she asks loudly, so her voice carries to Lev washing the dishes in the kitchen.

“And why do you want to talk to Yamamoto-san now?” he answers with a question of his own through the noise of running water.

Chuckling, she explains, “Silly, it’s Akane-chan who I need to talk with. Important thing, matter of honor and friendship.”

“Alright…” Lev doesn’t sound convinced, but after a moment he walks out of the kitchen, handing her the phone without a word. Alisa frowns at him, silently questioning his odd behavior, but he just shrugs and walks up the staircase, presumably to his room.

She sighs, confused. Alisa doesn’t like not understanding people, especially her brother. She makes the call and after explaining the matter shortly, she gets to talk with Akane.

“Alisa-san?” Akane sounds surprised, but pleased with the unexpected call. “Is something the matter?”

“Akane-chan,” Alisa speaks in her most serious voice. “I’m sorry for asking so suddenly, but I need to know: do you harbor any romantic feelings for Lyovochka?”

There’s a pause.

“Um, sorry?”

“It’s fine, you can tell me!” she assures quickly. “I just want to give my brother and Mo– _someone_ a little nudge in the right direction, but I don’t want to indirectly hurt your feelings by doing so.”

“Oh,” Akane hums in understanding before starting to chuckle cheerfully. “I don’t have any interest in Lev-kun–”

“ _Any_?” Alisa asks, a little disappointed.

“ _–well_ , not like that. So you can go do your thing if you think it’s right, Alisa-san.”

“Thank you.” Having gotten the statement and almost-a-blessing from Akane helps Alisa calm down and strengthen her resolution. “We still can go shopping any time, though!” she adds to make amends.

“Sure, that’d be great?” the younger girl sounds puzzled, but doesn’t press the matter.

…

Week leading up to Sunday leaves Yaku strangely nervous and extremely confused; there are some other emotions mixed up in that, but these two dominate. Before he really knows, it’s Sunday afternoon and he’s standing in the hall of a shopping mall Alisa picked, overly self-conscious as he keeps picking on a thread hanging loosely from his green sweatshirt, the most neat one he owns. Yaku realizes he’s exactly eleven minutes early and that sounds awfully lot like something you’d do on a first date. It’s not helpful.

Alisa eventually comes and saves him from those intrusive thoughts; she’s wearing a nice flower-themed blouse, dark blue skirt with leggings and flat shoes. She looks pretty, as always, but that’s not out of ordinary, and neither are her clothes, so it makes Yaku feel better. Spotting him, she comes bouncing on her long legs.

“Mori-kun, hello! Sorry if I’m late,” she greets him with a smile, sounding a little out of breath and does Yaku can relate.

“You’re not, it’s fine,” he says and clears his throat. “Where do we go first, Alisa-san?”

“Oh, I don’t know.” She taps her chin with her index finger, thoughtful. “What’d do you like?”

That’s how, quite predictably so, they go to a sports shop first; Yaku buys himself a new pair of knee pads and, after a short-lived debate, takes another one for Lev, since his seemed to be worn out, too. Later Alisa insists they go to an antique shop, where she shows him a beautiful music box, playing Tchaikovsky’s pieces as she tells him, and reproductions of her favourite paintings. Alisa’s studying Arts in college, Yaku knows, so it makes sense. On a mutual agreement, they end up stopping by a stationer’s, her picking a sketchbook, him some pens and pencils.

When they settle into a cosy cafe by the end of shopping, Yaku’s nervousness from before has basically melted away. They surely must have attracted some looks with how mismatched they’re and he’s still confused about the reason behind the whole trip, but talking with Alisa is easy and pleasant, even if it was actually the first time they were alone for so long without Lev being a buffer. Maybe a few months ago, this would make blood run hot in his veins or something like, but now, all Yaku feels is a false sense of security, so he decides to ask.

“Alisa-san,” he starts, putting the cup of his coffee down (two sugar, no milk; he’s lactose intolerant). “Just to be clear – this isn’t a date, right?”

She stares at him without blinking before bursting out into chuckles and Yaku feels a pang of hurt at that reaction, but mostly, it’s just relief.

“I’m sorry if I overstepped my bounds with such a ridiculous insinuation, but I tried and I really can’t come up with explanation for this,” he says eventually. “At first I thought you maybe wanted help with buying a gift for someone, but we just – hung out, I suppose.”

Alisa wipes a tear from the corner of her eye and gives him a good-natured look.

“That’s exactly the truth! I’d call it a shopping-bonding experience, so we get to know each other a little better and things won’t be awkward when you become a part of the family,” she explains. Well, Yaku thinks her words are supposed to be an explanation, but he’s even more lost than before.

“I’m sorry–?”

“No, I’m sorry, I started backwards.” She shakes her head. “Please don’t think that I’ve been laughing at you earlier, Mori-kun, it’s not that the idea of dating you is ridiculous or something like that, but I don’t think that’s what you want.” Alisa takes a sip of her tea before asking, almost casually, “Say, Mori-kun, when did you realize you were in love with Lyovochka?”

A lot of things click together as Yaku opens his mouth – to deny or just out of sheer surprise, he’s not sure – and then proceeds to shut it, wondering if he could run out of the cafe at this very moment.

“Oh my, the look on your face!” Alisa laughs, but her mismatched eyes do not leave Yaku’s face, looking at him carefully from behind long eyelashes. “I’m not wrong though, am I?”

Yaku feels his shoulders sag in defeat as he lowers his eyes to look at the table; he isn’t exactly good at lying and he doesn’t want to try it under Alisa’s searching gaze.

“No, you aren’t,” he says quietly. “That’s the actual reason behind this trip, isn’t it? So you could confront me about… feelings I have for your brother?”

“That’s one way of putting it, but yes,” she admits. “That, and ask why you haven’t acted upon them yet.”

This causes Yaku to snap his head up at her. “Haven’t acted upon them?” he repeats dumbly.

Alisa nods, very serious. “You should talk to Lyovochka,” she tells him. “I know my brother, Mori-kun, and I dare say your feelings aren’t one-sided.”

Yaku continues to stare at her. “Are you trying to… encourage me?” he inquires tentatively.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Now Alisa seems confused, raising her eyebrows. “I know it’s bad to preach things before they come to be, but I have a good feeling about this – if you do something with it, obviously.”

This unexpected talk is so different from Yaku had never imagined, almost like it’s getting out of control and going its own way. It sort of scares him.

“But we’re both–” he starts, a weak attempt at having his voice of reason come through to Alisa.

“Please don’t give the excuse that you’re boys,” she cuts him off, soft yet not leaving room for argument. She props her elbow up and leans her cheek into her palm. “What’s that you’re really afraid of, Mori-kun?”

“A lot of things,” Yaku says at that, taking a sip of his drink to have a moment to collect his thoughts. “How people will react, but not only that. Lev’s a first year, I graduate soon and there’s no telling how often we’d be able to see each other; besides, how long would it last, anyway? We’re so different and Lev – no offense, Alisa-san – is probably the most high-maintenance person I know, always giving me headaches with his impulsiveness and lack of tact, and long legs, and that painfully bright attitude, and– the point is.” Yaku stops himself, feeling hot to the tips of his ears; his brain-to-mouth filler seems to come loose around Haibas way too often. “He’s a good person and if, by any chance, he does feel the same way about me, I don’t think I’d be able to give him what he really deserves.”

“For someone who’s so adamant about not dating my brother, you sure gave the idea a lot of thinking,” Alisa comments with a hint of dry humour to it. Yaku chuckles bitterly because well, where’s the lie in that? “You know what our parents always tell us?” she asks then. “That we should live the way we won’t have regrets – cliche, I know, but true nevertheless. You can regret things you did, but believe me, more often than not, people regret missed opportunities, wasted chances. You should live your life looking ahead, not past things you left behind. You won’t know until you try,” she tells him and, after a moment, adds, “And please don’t belittle yourself. People who make each other happy deserve one another.”

Yaku simply regards the girl sitting across him with a long look. He remembers trying his best to hide this small, admiration-bordering-crush he had on her from the moment he met her, since he didn’t want to put an end to the afternoons he’d been spending over at their house. He also remembers how it started, and how it started to change; being close to going into a cardiac arrest every time he saw her or Lev, or both of them, laughing together or just talking. How, at some point in time, he was able to tell difference in what he felt towards them both.

Still, what’s that about the Haibas, Yaku wonders, raising from his seat and bowing, that makes them so attractive, not only physically.

“Alisa-san, you’re way wiser and braver than I am, thank you for opening up my eyes,” he says and thinks he can see the tension dropping from her shoulders as she beams at him.

“You’re more than welcome, Mori-kun,” she answers and sighs deeply. “God, having to be the voice of reason is more exhausting and nerve-wracking than I thought it’d be. I hope it won’t go to waste.”

He gives her a small smile. “I hope so, too.”

…

Lev’s leaning over Kenma’s shoulder, watching him eye a new video game from some popular series critically, when his phone goes off. It startles them both, but unlike Kenma, who barely flinches, Lev squeaks in surprise, ignoring as people in the shop give them strange looks.

“You should probably read that,” Kenma just says, putting the game back on the shelf and crouching down to check out another.

“Um, yes.” Lev pulls out his phone from the pocket and feels a tug in his chest, seeing it’s from Yaku.

_Hey, I would like to talk with you as soon as possible. Could you come to the cafe in the mall near the park? I’ll be waiting._

“It’s from Yaku-san,” he tells Kenma eventually. “He wants to meet in the mall.”

“Then it’s good we’re here, isn’t it?” Kenma replies drily. He doesn’t look up, scanning the shelves, but Lev can tell his senpai is not done with him, and he’s right. “Since you wanted to come here, but not by yourself only, or to run into Yaku, or your sister.”

“But Kenma-san…” Lev starts, though he’s not entirely sure what to give in reply to that, since what Kenma said was true, even if he didn’t know the reason – or did he. In the end, Lev just sighs, sad and frustrated.

Hearing that, Kenma sighs, too; it comes out tired, but somehow gentle.

“Lev,” he says, standing up and looking at him through his bangs, “go talk with Yaku-san. I can’t help you with this, you have to figure it out by yourself. Both of you, probably.”

Lev knows Kenma’s right, even though it’s easier said than done and he’d rather do three extra hours of receive practise. But he can’t avoid the issue forever, so he nods.

“Thanks, Kenma-san,” he tells him. “And thank you for coming here with me. Will you be alright on your own?”

Kenma makes the effort to roll his eyes at him. “Yeah, I’m going home soon anyway. Now, go away.”

Lev bows to his senpai and leaves the game shop, taking the escalator to ride down to the cafe on the first floor. Finding Yaku there isn’t hard; he’s sitting alone by one of the tables, an empty cup in front of him, wearing the sweatshirt Lev knows is his favorite and looking deep in thought, so much that he’s almost frowning. Despite everything, Lev can’t help but smile as it’s such a Yaku thing.

“Yaku-san,” Lev greets quietly as he takes a seat across him.

It apparently snaps Yaku out of whatever he’s been thinking abou; he startles, looking at him and blinking. “Oh, Lev, that was fast, I didn’t expect to see you here so soon.”

“I was in the… area,” Lev answers vaguely and clears his throat, trying to sound more like himself. “Where’s nee-san?”

“Alisa-san?” Yaku blinks, once this time, and shakes his head. “She went home, I think.”

“Oh? Didn’t it went well?” Lev inquires, ignoring the knot tightening in his stomach.

“What?”

“The date?” he says the dreaded word almost airily. Fortunately, the waitress passes by their table, so Lev calls out to her. “Excuse me, could I get cappuccino?” When she nods, he turns to his senpai. “Another cup?” Yaku just nods and it doesn’t seem like he’s going to order himself, so Lev does it instead. “Also, black coffee, two sugar, no milk or cream.”

The waitress dutifully scribbles the orders down before leaving them alone. Lev wishes the atmosphere wasn’t so awkward, so uncomfortable. Things between him and Yaku could be described in many ways – exhausting, playful, a tad bit of violent, ridiculous, caring, unrequited – but never like this. It’s making him anxious, uneasy, while he’s supposed to feel happy for them. He’s trying, but it’s not working.

“Lev,” Yaku calls, to get his attention. When Lev looks back to him, he’s picking on a green thread of his sweatshirt; a nervous habit Lev noticed some time ago. “I wasn’t on a date with your sister just now, you know.”

Lev goes still, not daring to breathe for a few seconds.

“You weren’t?” he asks when Yaku doesn’t say anything else. “But I thought… Well, you went out for coffee, and she, um, didn’t want me here and all…” he stumbles over his own words.

To his surprise, Yaku wheezes out something like a laugh; he’s smiling, albeit tentatively.

“No, we were just hanging out together. Going around the shops and talking about… things. This wasn’t a date, luckily.”

“Luckily? Yaku-san, I should feel affronted,” Lev says, crossing his arms. “I know you think she’s pretty and amazing, because, well, she is. You wouldn’t like to date my sister?” he sort of jokes, but his heart isn’t in it, and it shows; even in his own ears, his voice sounds weak and pathetic.

Something twists in Yaku’s face and Lev wonders if he has upset him somehow. But then he clears his throat and finally looks up to meet Lev’s gaze – he seems determined, just like on the court. Lev likes that look; maybe it was the first thing that drew him to Yaku, save for the fact he looked small (he was) and cute (he was, sort of).

“No, I have my sights set on another Haiba,” Yaku announces seriously.

Something makes a backflip in Lev’s stomach; he stares at Yaku for a long moment before shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, Yaku-san, I know you’re a fan of her cooking, but my mother is a taken woman–”

“Oh my God, stop!” Yaku calls, probably louder than necessary, throwing his hands up. Some people look over to their table and he takes a deep breath, steadying his voice as he explains, “It’s you, alright? I’m talking about you.”

“Oh,” Lev says, involuntarily, and stops.

Wait – _what_?

Their beverages arrive and Yaku latches onto his coffee, taking a big sip and cursing quietly when it burns his tongue. Lev, on the other hand, plays with his cup, spinning it on the small plate underneath.

Eventually, Yaku cracks, muttering something what sounds an awful lot like, “Pleasesaysomething,” making Lev snap out of his thoughts.

“I’m sorry, I was just wondering…” he takes a sip of his cappuccino and licks his lips. “If it wasn’t a date, why were you acting so weird about seeing nee-san today?”

Yaku seems taken aback by the question and he sets his cup down.

“Well, honestly… Your sister wasn’t making a big deal out of it and I was just confused why she insisted you can’t be there.” He runs a hand through his hair, making smooth brown locks somewhat unruly. Lev wonders if they are indeed as soft as he likes to think. “She’s one smart woman, that sister of yours, you know? Saw right through me and here I thought I wasn’t being so obvious. With my, eh, crush on you,” Yaku explains when Lev arches a brow, flushing red. “At least, you deserve the truth from me. I have felt this way towards you for awhile now, but I’ve never done anything, since, well – I didn’t know if you like guys, besides, it wouldn’t be easy. I graduate in less than two months and I still can’t say for sure what I’m gonna do after that, and what it’d mean for us, and – who said you’d feel the same way? God, this is so embarrassing,” he groans quietly. “I feel ridiculous, you make me feel like that and it’s terrible – well, maybe not all that terrible, but it’s… hard. I thought I could manage, but then your sister threw a bomb at me today and here I am, confessing all that.”

Yaku’s face is still flushed and his breathing went a little uneven; somewhere along his speech – the longest Lev has heard yet – the nervous tension dropped from his shoulders, but brown eyes remained unwavering. Lev thinks it takes a lot of courage to do something like this and he admires it, telling Yaku that much and making him blush even harder as he struggles for some response.

It’s endearing. Lev feels light, so light and cheerful that he laughs.

“It’s okay, Yaku-san,” he tells the other boy, reaching out and carefully covering a fidgeting hand with his own. Yaku goes stiff, staring down at their hands, but makes no move to shrug it off, so Lev thinks it’s fine. “I was really upset with myself for feeling bad when thinking about you two dating. My sister’s very dear to me and when she’s happy, I’m happy, too. And yet I couldn’t help but hope that I’m wrong and it’s not really a date. I was racking my brain around it for a whole week – you know how slow I sometimes am with things, Yaku-san – and then I realized. Kenma-san sort of… made me strengthen this belief, even though he probably doesn’t even know about it.” Lev chuckles and freezes. “Or wait, he probably does, it’s Kenma-san, after all.”

“So you’re saying…”

“I feel the same way,” Lev finishes and thinks it comes out almost smoothly, even if his face feels significantly hotter.

Yaku exhales shakily and laughs, too. “Wow, okay. Who’d have thought we’d be on the same page with this. Still…” He bites his lip. “I don’t know how to tell anybody – do you actually want to tell anybody? – and I didn’t lie when I said I don’t know what’s gonna happen once school ends–”

“Yaku-san,” he whines and sees the corners of the other boy’s mouth twitch upwards. “I told you, it’s fine, we’ll figure it out. You worry too much.”

“Well, somebody has to,” Yaku grunts and Lev laughs again.

This is fine – that’s how things between them are and he wouldn’t change it – but now, it can be the same again, with a little twist here and there. It makes Lev’s skin tingle with anticipation and perhaps he feels a little bold, as he asks, “So, when’s our first date?”

Yaku stares at him, Lev waits. After a moment, the other boy grins.

“I thought this is our first date. Isn’t it?” Yaku asks casually, like he hasn’t just turned everything inside of Lev upside down.

But that’s okay, Lev thinks, stretching out his long legs over the cramped space under the table and hooking one of his ankles over Yaku’s, watching him blush. He thinks he could get used to that.

“If you say so, Yaku-san,” he muses with a matching grin.

…

(bonus.)

“Lyovochka, I can’t believe this,” Alisa says in a raised voice, hugging her brother tightly. “Did you really think I would ask Mori-kun out on a date knowing you two are in love with each other? Have a little more faith in your sister.”

Lev laughs and rubs her back. “I’m sorry, nee-san, I know,” he answers simply.

Yaku feels content watching the siblings from his seat in the kitchen chair, smiling fondly at them from behind his cup with steaming tea. The rain bumps softly against the windowsill, making him think about all the other rainy afternoons he ended up spending at Haibas’ house; those were good memories.

Alisa withdraws and pinches her brother’s nose for good measure, or maybe to get her point across, before moving to sit down, not without ruffling Yaku’s hair first, however. He lets her, even though this gesture coming from most of people usually irritates him.

“But honestly, the fact I did all that so you’d get together and it almost backfired by my meddling!” She sighs, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “It seems to be another family thing, messing up.”

“Almost messing up, Alisa-san, Lev’s usually the one to screw up entirely,” Yaku corrects her, making her laugh as his boyfriend calls out something whiny about feeling offended. “Besides,” he continues after a moment, glancing at him, “it worked out just fine in the end, didn’t it?”

Lev huffs, still pouting a little, and it makes Yaku snicker. Watching the exchange with warm joy spreading in her chest, Alisa proceeds to accidentally knock her cup over and spill tea all over the table.

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see, i'm a big supporter of yaku being extremely weak to lev and alisa and Suffering because of it (i call it a haiba effect rip yaku. same tho)
> 
> for more useless headcanons, i wanna think the haibas have a rough collie god i love collies... as mentioned, alisa likes classical music, especially russian composers, and she enjoys sketching. i like to think she's graceful when doing things like idk dancing, but pretty clumsy overall. there's probably more but. thank you for your attention~


End file.
